Question: Stephanie was assigned pages 25 through 63 for homework tonight. If Stephanie read all of the pages she was assigned, how many pages did she read?
Instead of counting pages 25 through 63, we can subtract 24 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 39. We see that Stephanie read 39 pages. Notice that she read 39 and not 38 pages.